It's probably all right
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Teddy is sure they'll never be accepted


**Title:** It's probably all right  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** James Sirius/Teddy Lupin  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 1,160  
 **Summary:** Teddy is sure they'll never be accepted

 **Notes:** In this AU, Teddy is only two years older than James Sirius.

 **Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition:** Season 2 – Round 7 – **Montrose Magpies -** Chaser 2 – Write the pairing of James Sirius/Teddy in platonic, familial, or a romantic way. **Prompts -** 2\. (quote) 'Just have a little faith.' - Michael Scofield, _Prison Break_ / 5. (word) brush / 8. (word) addicted

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 244. Dot

 **Emotion Challenge:** Emotion – Pessimistic

* * *

James happily put his quill to his parchment, but before he could do more than make a dot, he was interrupted by his very morose boyfriend.

"Do we have to do this?" Teddy whined.

James rolled his eyes at the question he had heard more than once already. "It was _your_ idea. _You_ claimed it would be easier to tell them in a letter than in person."

Teddy absentmindedly brushed his bangs off of his forehead, and James felt his fingers involuntarily twitch. He was absolutely addicted to Teddy's hair sliding through his fingers and felt bad about missing the golden opportunity. Oh well. There was always next time.

"I know. It's just..." Teddy trailed off, unable to complete the sentence.

Thankfully, James always understood how Teddy felt, even without the older boy verbalizing it.

"I know you're scared about how mom and dad are going to react, but there's absolutely nothing to be scared of. They already know I'm gay. Why would they care about who I'm dating?"

Teddy sighed and stared at the table. "Your dad's my godfather. I know my grandmother raised me, but I spent so much time at your house while I was growing up. He might be okay with you being gay, but he might not be okay with me, because I'm not his blood. And even if he is okay with me being gay, I'm two years older than you. That might disturb him. Harry has always been my role model; someone I wanted to make proud. It would hurt me if he was disgusted by me or didn't think I was good enough for you."

James wanted to make a joke, but he didn't thinking making light of Teddy's feelings would make the other boy feel better. "I don't think you're giving my dad much credit. You should try to have a little faith. He loves you, and nothing is going to make him stop loving you. I'm absolutely, completely, one hundred percent positive about that."

"Your optimism is annoying," Teddy replied in a deadpan voice.

James kissed Teddy's shoulder. "No, it's endearing. Or, at least that's what others have told me."

Teddy narrowed his eyes and playfully grabbed James's nose between a thumb and index finger. "What _others_?"

"Oh, you know. All of the guys who want my hot body of course," James answered nonchalantly.

"Show me where these other guys are! I'll teach them a lesson they'll never forget," Teddy vowed.

James chuckled. "Maybe I'll tell you who they are, but we need to finish this letter and owl it first."

Teddy groaned. "Fine," he answered grudgingly.

* * *

 _Mom and Dad,_

 _I know I shouldn't do this in a letter, but someone very important thought it would be easier. He's worried about your reactions, and he feared having to see your reactions in person._

 _Remember how cool you were when I told you I was gay? Well, I hope you'll still be cool when I tell you I have a boyfriend._

 _You read right. I have a boyfriend. I'm not saying I'm in love, but I'm absolutely crazy about him. And you two fell in love in Hogwarts, too. And I know the story of Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron, so maybe this guy will be my one true love._

 _Anyways, my boyfriend is afraid you won't accept our relationship, even though you accept me. He's afraid you'll think he's not good enough for me, and I'm hoping you'll reassure him when you see him again._

 _I'm dating Teddy. I know he's two years older than me, but when we're together, it feels right. I never felt like this about anyone. All I want to do is be with him, and I feel like I can be myself, that I don't have to pretend when I'm with him._

 _I really like him._

 _You're still cool, right?_

 _Love, James_

 _PS. I wrote a different letter—the one Teddy saw—but I changed it when Teddy was gone. He doesn't realize I told you guys about how scared he is. I don't want to embarrass him, so I hope you won't mention it when you see him again._

* * *

"No return letter, yet?" Teddy asked. His shoulders were slumped, and his eyes stared at the ground.

James hated seeing him look so defeated. "Not yet," he admitted, wondering what was taking his parents so long to write back and congratulate them on their newfound relationship.

Teddy couldn't be right.

They couldn't actually have a problem with Teddy and James dating, could they?

* * *

They sat on the train; they were on the way home for the Christmas holiday. The closer they got, the more downtrodden Teddy seemed to get.

"I probably won't be allowed over at your house anymore. Harry probably never wants to see me again. He'll probably disown me as his godson."

"Stop saying 'probably.' He might have simply decided to not write back because we were leaving for break in two weeks. He probably wants to congratulate us in person." It was a logical reason, and James hoped he wasn't lying to Teddy.

"Yeah right," Teddy grumped, crossing his arms over his chair and sliding down in his seat.

James fell silent. He had a feeling this was going to be a long train ride.

When they finally arrived at the station, Albus and James walked together, while Teddy dragged his feet behind them.

James and Albus smiled when they saw their dad, quickly noticing he was alone. They allowed themselves to be pulled into hugs, while Teddy hung back.

Harry gave both of them a squeeze, and then he looked over at Teddy. "Hey, where's my hug, Teddy?"

"You want a hug from me?" Teddy asked incredulously.

"Of course I want a hug from my favorite godson."

"What about James and me?"

Harry shook his head and strode over to Teddy, who still looked scared of walking closer. He forcibly pulled Teddy into a tight embrace. "Why would I have a problem with my son and godson dating? You two are old enough to make the decision to date. If you two are happy together, I'm happy. And Ginny feels the same way."

Teddy sagged in relief and finally allowed himself to return the hug. He buried his head against Harry's shoulder, breathing in his cologne. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," Harry returned. He pulled back and held Teddy at arm's length, staring hard at the boy. "You have always been like a third son to me, and you dating James will not change that. Do you understand?"

Teddy nodded.

James broke up the moment by playfully shoving Teddy, causing Harry's grip on Teddy's biceps to loosen. "I _told_ you that you had nothing to worry about. You should learn to listen to me for now on."

Finally, after weeks of agonizing over how Harry would react, Teddy finally allowed a smile to bloom on his face.


End file.
